One Day, Maybe
by Jujuba L
Summary: A presença de Severus seria insubstituivel, mas talvez um dia James pudesse fazer o vácuo ficar menos doloroso. Um dia, talvez.


**Declaimer: **O universo de Harry Potter não me pertence. Fic feita para pagar o resgate dos 25 pontos que a Dark tirou do Flor de Lis 8)

* * *

**One Day, Maybe.**

Lily entrou na sala comunal pisando duro e se jogou em uma poltrona, abraçando os joelhos contra o peito. _Desgraçado, desgraçado, desgraçado, desgraçado._

Havia feito _tudo _para protegê-lo de todos que caçoava dele, passado por cima de sua razão diversas vezes para salvar a amizade dos dois, se fingido de cega e surda, preferido cultivar sua amizade acima da de outras pessoas, e para quê? Para que ele, quando estivesse _irritadinho, _a ofendesse do modo como ofendeu? A menosprezasse, a chamasse de sangue ruim na frente de toda a multidão que os cercava aguardando pelo show dos marotos?

Não era como se Lily não soubesse que algo como aquilo fosse acontecer uma hora ou outra, não com _aquelas _pessoas com quem ele andava, mas isso não impedia de doer.

E, diabos, como doía.

Escondeu o rosto nas palmas e respirou o mais lentamente que conseguiu. Não iria chorar por ele, simplesmente não ia. Admitia que não podia se impedir de sofrer, mas de jeito nenhum deixaria aquilo transparecer. De jeito nenhum deixaria alguém vê-la chorando por Severus.

Ela havia conseguido se manter forte na frente dele, não é? Não ia arruinar sua postura deixando que a notícia que ela havia corrido para sua sala comunal para se descabelar chegasse aos ouvidos dele.

Ela tinha, afinal, orgulho grifinório.

Lily ouviu passos se aproximando perigosamente pelo corredor e uma voz qualquer dizendo a senha para a Mulher Gorda. Pigarreando para espantar a voz de choro caso a pessoa resolvesse que aquela era uma boa hora para conversar, convocou um livro que estava em cima do sofá e o abriu, fingindo lê-lo.

Rangido. Porta fechando. Passos. Mais passos. Um tórax parado bem ao seu lado.

_Sensacional, _a pessoa queria conversar.

Ela começou a acompanhar as linhas – que não estava lendo - com o indicador, fingindo que não possuía visão periférica e nem tímpanos, esperando que quem quer que o individuo inconveniente fosse, a deixasse em paz.

Pigarro.

Lily segurou um gemido. A pessoa _não _ia desistir.

Outro pigarro, um pouco mais alto dessa vez.

Fechou os olhos e suspirou. Um minuto de silêncio depois de perder uma amizade de infância era pedir demais?

- Anda, Lily, eu sei que você está me vendo.

Ela apertou os olhos com mais força e bateu a mão na testa. Merlin devia nutrir um ódio profundo por ela.

- O que é que você está fazendo aqui, Potter?

Ele hesitou.

- Eu queria... Queria te pedir desculpas. – ele murmurou.

Lily abriu os olhos e o encarou, cheia de surpresa. James Potter admitindo que estava errado e pedindo desculpas era novidade.

- Desculpas por quê?

- Porque... Ah, você sabe – Ele desviou os olhos e corou, levando uma mão até o cabelo imediatamente- Por você ter brigado com o Snape.

Por um momento, Lily não pôde fazer nada além de olhá-lo sem saber o que responder. Ela sabia lidar com um James irritante, com um James insistente, com um James fazendo brincadeiras sem graça e com um James arrogante. Mas um James sendo legal? Não, isso estava além de sua capacidade.

- Não é para mim que você deveria estar pedindo desculpas. – Sussurrou em um misto de constrangimento e censura.

- Eu sei, é só que... Eu sei que vocês brigaram por nossa culpa, digo, minha e dos meninos.

Lily suspirou e desviou os olhos para o colo.

- Não é só sua culpa. Eu e Sev... Não estava mais dando certo.

- É, eu ouvi falar.

- É tão óbvio assim? – perguntou voltando a fitá-lo.

Ele assentiu.

- Só para quem prestava atenção.

- E você prestava? – Lily levantou as sobrancelhas.

Ele sorriu constrangido e voltou a desviar os olhos, coçando a nuca em silêncio. Lily balançou a cabeça, sabendo por experiência própria que não deveria pressionar James por informações, principalmente quando se tratava de um _Segredo de Estado _dos marotos.

Depois de um minuto de silêncio tenso, James se aproximou e apertou rapidamente sua mão, como se aquela fosse sua tentativa de lhe oferecer conforto sem parecer muito invasivo. Lily se sentiu grata por aquilo.

- Então... Você está bem?

- Claro – A resposta pareceu rápida demais até à própria Lily. James lhe deu um olhar desconfiado.

- Sei. Se você precisar, sabe que pode contar com nós, não é?

- Sim, obrigada.

James deu-lhe um último sorriso antes de acenar e voltar a sumir pelo buraco do retrato.

Sozinha, Lily sentiu seus lábios repuxarem, imitando o gesto. Sabia que a amizade de Severus não podia ser substituída, mas talvez, só talvez, algum dia James pudesse diminuir aquele vácuo.

Um dia, talvez.

* * *

Se gostou, mande um review para aumentar o meu ego; se não gostou, pode me xingar, eu deixo.


End file.
